until all my sleeves are stained red
by stars4redvines
Summary: One-shot of the month for December. When Wendy is kidnapped with John and Michael, Peter is determined to find her. Even if that means becoming Killian Jones or Captain Hook or following her to a land where she is known as Rachel Puckerman, sister to Noah and Jake Puckerman.


**Author's Note: Hi I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Killian x Rachel. It's a one-shot. I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom. I've written four already and was asked by LilMissxPunKprincess to write a Rachel one-shot with someone from Once Upon A Time, so here it is! The Glee gang are all fairytale characters and are in Storybrooke. This is set before and after the curse. I'm not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy ****_until all my sleeves are stained red_****.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Once Upon A Time. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Glee or Once Upon A Time. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

_**December 2012 - Killian Jones x Rachel Berry**_

* * *

Peter whooped as he spiralled through the air and dived into the clear waters of the lake below. As he surfaced and took in a deep breath, he could hear the laughter of Wendy Darling as she flew over him and spun in the air. He flew after her, causing large ripples to spread out from where he had been.

He chased after her, laughing as John and Michael joined in. Soon enough, it was a race to catch Wendy with even Tinkerbell joining in as she flitted through the air with the sun glinting off her wings.

He was flying quickly when he saw her swerve into a clearing he had almost overlooked. As he followed her, he almost hit into a tree and lost sight of her as he avoided getting smacked by its branches.

He searched the area quickly with his eyes before he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He could hear her laughter in the background as they raced around Neverland with her brothers and his Lost Boys beside them and he knew that this is what happiness was and this was how it felt.

* * *

The pirates had come ashore searching for some new treasure and they had done what they always did; they had defended their home. He looked over and saw Wendy fighting off a pirate with a cutlass. He was distracted when he saw two pirates heading towards John and swung his sword against his opponent before flying towards him.

But he was too slow, for his brave Wendy had slain her pirate and raced over to her brother. She killed the two pirates quickly and with no remorse, when she was grabbed by a woman.

She valiantly kicked her legs but the woman held her tightly around her throat and Peter was horrified to see Wendy's eyes close. He screamed and flew towards the woman angrily.

She shot him an amused glance before she swept her hand through the air and he was knocked against the deck. The last thing he heard before he lost conscious was Wendy's strangled cry of "Peter!"

* * *

Peter woke up when he heard Tinkerbell frantically flying around the ship and scrambled up as he remembered... The pirates, the woman... Wendy! He searched the deck and woke up all his Lost Boys as he searched for her but he couldn't find her or her brothers.

He sent his Lost Boys all around Neverland searching for them. He asked the mermaids to search for them in exchange for jewels. He asked the faires to search as well although that hadn't lasted long before they had forgotten. He asked the Indians for permission to search their lands... And still no sign of Wendy or her brothers.

He hadn't slept in days and as he walked the decks of the ship where he had lost her, he faced the truth; either Wendy was gone from Neverland and out of his reach or she and her brothers were dead. He shook his head at the thought and decided to focus on finding them alive and well. Anything else wouldn't do.

He stopped pacing the ship and stroked the wood thoughtfully; he had a ship, he had a crew... Why not set sail and search the world for her? As he made his mind up, he looked out to sea and whispered, "I'm coming Wendy... I'm coming."

* * *

Wendy sat up as she awakened and remembered what had happened. She took in her surroundings and was disgusted to see that she was in a cell in what appeared to be a dungeon. Her disgust was forgotten when she saw her two brothers sprawled in the cell next to hers. She crawled over to them and softly whispered consoling words as they woke up.

Michael scrambled up and shook the bars as he bellowed in fury. John moved over to sit beside Wendy and she took his hand through the bars as their brother took out his anger on the bars of their prison.

Wendy and her brothers had fallen back asleep when footsteps could be heard. Wendy woke up and standing on shaky legs faced the woman who had taken them from their home.

The woman stared at her and muttered, "So strong for someone so young..." Wendy glared at her and hissed, "What do you want with us?" The woman smirked at her and Wendy stepped back at the evilness that radiated off the woman. "All in due time my dear. All in due time".

* * *

Peter drank his rum as his crew drank and talked to the pretty wenches in the tavern. He knew he would have to talk soon; of an adventure to make sure these people knew who he was... Or wasn't.

He went by the name of Killian Jones nowadays to avoid anyone who may have held a grudge against Peter Pan. Only the most faithful of his crew, the Lost Boys, knew of his true identity and that was how it should stay. Tinkerbell was back on the ship waiting for him and his Lost Boys; she was aloof and haughty to anyone other than them.

He saw Smee gesture to him as he told a story to a woman and Peter jumped in quickly so as to tell the story. It made him feel close to Wendy to tell stories to his crew and anyone who would listen. He could see his Lost Boys closing their eyes as they drowned out his voice and instead imagined a more musical, soothing, feminine voice talking of swashbuckling pirates and daring swordfights.

He was so engrossed in telling his story and imagining Wendy that he barely paid attention to the dark haired woman that was hanging onto his every word. He really only paid her any attention when her husband came in and she refused to leave.

When she stood up and left, he never figured that he would see her the next day, begging to come with them on their adventures. He wanted to say no; he had never brought his wenches onto his ship, he let them distract him on land and then he was gone, searching for his Wendy Darling.

They hadn't found her yet but he never doubted that she was still alive; he knew that he couldn't give up. But there was something in the woman's eyes... Something which reminded him of Wendy and so he agreed.

* * *

Peter paced the boat like he had when he was a boy. It was something he was prone to do when he was stressed or thinking. Milah was causing him more problems than she was worth. He knew his Lost Boys disliked her for no reason other than the fact she wasn't Wendy and Tinkerbell was no longer on board due to his betrayal.

She had left the moment she had seen Milah; she had strode to the front of the ship and in the tinkling language only he knew had screamed, "You are not the boy I knew! You are not the boy Wendy knew!" Then she had flown away leaving Peter with an aching heart and Milah with more questions than he could answer.

* * *

Peter felt no guilt when Milah crept into his chambers on the ship or when she kissed him on deck. He no longer felt anything, for he was numb. And it was all because of the news he had been brought by Milah of all people.

She had spoken of news she had heard from the land and had reported that a young woman, petite with long brown hair and olive skin had been captured by the Dark One and killed.

Realizing that the woman could only have been Wendy when Milah had gone on to describe the woman, he had lost all hope and crumbled in on himself and truly became the pirate he claimed to be. His Lost Boys had become withdrawn from him when he had seemingly returned Milah's affections but he no longer cared any more than necessary.

* * *

He had been shocked when the Dark One had killed Milah and revealed that he hadn't killed Wendy. His Lost Boys had stood beside him with hope and they had become close again. He was torn over Milah's death, for she had helped him through the loss of Wendy but he couldn't help but feel more hopeful and cheerful than he had in years.

He had been shocked when he had gone to Wonderland for the Evil Queen and had seen the woman who had taken Wendy from him. He had attacked her for himself and for the Evil Queen. When she had told him of how the curse would work and how he would lose his memories, he hesitated.

He could forget this life, this world; he could forget how it felt to swim with mermaids and how it felt to fly with fairies, he could forget his Lost Boys, Milah... and Wendy. He could forget how love felt and then he chose. He chose to side with Cora, who had taken his Wendy from him just because she could be the one to help him find her again.

* * *

He almost left Cora when she was casting the protective shield around them but when he thought of Wendy, he stilled and remained beside Cora. He only wished that whenever he was able to journey to this new world, that Wendy would remember him when the curse was broken or at least fall in love with him again.

Rachel stood on the stage in Stroybrooke's theatre as memories flitted through her mind; how strange it was to think that her old Glee Club had actually been her Lost Boys and that her old rival, Quinn Fabray was actually Tinkerbell... They had been drawn together from their past life but she couldn't help but sigh as she thought of who was missing.

She had her brothers; Jake/John and Michael/Noah, she had Tinkerbell, and she had her Lost Boys; Finn, Sam, Artie, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Matt... Now all she was missing was her Peter.

Her head shot up as her family and friends walked in and set up behind instruments. "How did you know I was going to be here?" she asked smiling as Tinkerbell hugged her. "We know you, Wendy." Sam answered, "You were always humming around Neverland..."

"And in this world," Matt added, "You never really stopped singing when you could help it!" She laughed along with all the others and then stepped forward towards the spotlight and centre stage. She smiled at them again and let Jake play the first few notes of her song on the cello before she joined in:

_I need another story,_

_Something to get off my chest._

_My life gets kinda boring,_

_Need something that I can confess._

_Until all my sleeves are stained red,_

_From all the truth that I've said,_

_Come by it honestly I swear._

_Thought you saw me wink, no,_

_I've been on the brink, so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_My God,_

_Amazing that we got this far._

_It's like we're chasing all those stars,_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars._

_And every day I see the news,_

_All the problems we could solve,_

_And when a situation rises into a problem,_

_Just write it into an album,_

_Seen it go straight to gold._

_I don't really like my flow, no, so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame,_

_Got no family I can blame._

_Just don't let me disappear,_

_I'mma tell you everything,_

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

As everyone joined in with Rachel for the last chorus, a captain whose ship had recently docked in town entered the theatre. He stared at his Wendy, as she sang out with tears falling from her eyes:

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like all those years._

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm giving all my secrets away._

_This time,_

_Don't need another perfect line._

_Don't care if critics want to jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

He stepped forwards as if in a trance as he stared at her. She had her eyes closed and couldn't see him as she sang out softly:

_All my secrets away._

_All my secrets away._

She opened her eyes as he stood in front of her and whispered, "Peter." And then he picked her up in his arms and swore to never let her out of them again.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm offering people the chance to Beta my stories but no-one is interested….. Offer is there anyway, if anyone is interested. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just name the couple and give me a song, and I'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual fairy dust while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. Thanks for reading.**

**Songs used:**

**Secrets – OneRepublic**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
